One Fine Day in Space
by DangerMouse
Summary: The first fanfic I ever wrote, many, many moons ago in 1997. This is a Star Trek: Voyager/Dragon Ball Z crossover (just a short little parody, folks). Captain Janeway starts receiving multiple distress calls from various planets that have seemed to have


crossone

A/N: Well, I was feeling nostalgic, so I decided to post my very first fanfiction. I wrote this in Fall, 1997, while I was sitting in the Bruce Hall Cafeteria, my first year of college. I even remember what I was eating - Meat-Of-Wheat Stir Fry and a glass of cola. *sighs* Oh, the memories. So, here it is for all your, "Boy, she's come a long way!" enjoyment:

A short "Dragonball Z"/ "Star Trek: Voyager"   
Crossover

By: DangerMouse  


[It's a typical day on the bridge of Voyager. Typical meaning that there is, of course, a tragedy ensuing.]

(random computer beeping noise)

KIM: Captain, we've just picked up on another distress call from an M-class planet approximately 6.8 light years away.

(Janeway whirls around to the screen in typical Janeway fashion, puts her hand to her head, and lets out a dramatic sigh)

JANEWAY: That's the fifth one in as many hours. (whirls around again to face Henry) Mr. Kim, let's go investigate.

KIM: Yes, ma'am.

[cut to "in space" stock footage. (aka. Voyager racing to the rescue at warp 9 through a field of streaky stars, then slows) Cut back to bridge: on the screen is nothing but a field stars.]

JANEWAY: Any survivors?

KIM: (looking slightly frustrated) No Captain. It's just like all of the others: no survivors, no anomalies, no planet!

TUVOK: It would appear that we are dealing with a very powerful force here.

CHAKOTAY: Do you think it might be another Q civil war?

TUVOK: Unlikely. Q would have no doubt tried to involve us in it by now.

JANEWAY: (making random hand motions) I agree. Besides, that was super novas. This is just planetary destruction. And it's not at all random. Look, the sites of planetary destruction form the shape of a "V".

(Chakotay is about to make a remark when that dammed random computer beeping starts again)

KIM: Captain, (looks up from console and Janeway Whirls around) I'm picking up two small power signatures. They may be life pods.

JANEWAY: (whirls around to the screen) On - screen.

(all gaze at the screen with mixed expressions on their faces. Focus in on Tom Paris, who raises his eyebrows)

PARIS: Wow. They look like tennis balls.

(Janeway smirks at him)

JANEWAY: Any life signs, Mr. Kim?

KIM: Two, and very faint.

JANEWAY: Good work. Mr. Tuvok, get a tractor beam on those tennis ba . . . I mean life pods and put them in cargo bay 2. (She starts to walk towards the turbolift and hits her com badge) Doctor; meet me in cargo bay 2. We have some unexpected guests that may need your attention.

["Transition" music starts playing. Fade to cargo bay 2 where the tennis ball - like life pods are waiting along with a puzzled looking B'lanna Torres, and an aggravated holographic doctor.]

JANEWAY: (walking through the door, with Chakotay in tow) What's the prognosis, Doctor?

DOCTOR: I'd be more than happy to tell you, if Lt. Torres would be kind enough to open these pods so that I can take a look at my patients.

TORRES: (whacking the side of one of the life pods with her tricorder) I can't seem to figure out how to get it open.

JANEWAY: Well, B'lanna, sometimes the hardest egg to crack has the weakest shell.

(everyone looks at the Captain with confused looks. B'lanna shrugs and pounds her fists on one of the pods. It opens. Everyone now turns to look at B'lanna.)

TORRES: (shrugging) That's the best way I know of to crack and egg.

(collective sigh)

DOCTOR: (looking in the open pod) Well, whatever planet it came from, there must have been terrible hair-dressers. (turns to look at the figure in the closed pod) This one has no hair at all. (looks back at the original) This one is probably female. It would make sense for a doomed planet to send a male and a female away.

CHAKOTAY: (peering in closer at the first pod, and murmers under his breath) Gosh, that sure is one ugly female.

[Now we get to see what our little crew folks are seeing. Close up on a sleeping Vegeta's face, whose eye's fly open]

VEGETA: WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY? (points a finger at Chakotay)

[cut Voyager as seen from the outside. All is calm. Suddenly the whole ship explodes. Two tennis ball - like pods fly from the carnage. Close up to Vegeta in his pod.]

VEGETA: (smirking) See ya' in the next dimension, slimeballs!

[Pods zoom off like comets]

The End. 

[Back to the fanfiction page!][1]

   [1]: fanfiction.html



End file.
